Sleep Peacefully, My Padawan (traduction fr)
by Adalas
Summary: La première nuit au Temple après Naboo trouve Anakin incapable de dormir, lorsqu'il remarque une lueur bleue filtrant sous sa porte. Jetant un œil à l'extérieur, il tombe sur une scène surprenante et touchante.


**Auteure** : Bloody Phantom

 **Traductrice** : Adalas

 **Disclaimers** : rien est à moi, la fic en VO en disponible sur ce site.

 **Note de la traductrice** : Je trouve les fic de _Bloody Phantom_ profondément touchantes dans leur manière de mettre en lumière des petits détails et de dire les choses avec des mots simples mais porteurs de beaucoup de sens et d'émotions.

En conséquence, grâce à son aimable autorisation pour traduire l'un de ses OS, j'ai voulu partager avec vous une autre de ses fic après _The True Chosen One_. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira comme il m'a plu !

* * *

Anakin remua dans le lit, sa nouvelle tresse bougea avec lui et vint chatouiller son cou. Il grogna et la rejeta en arrière. Par la Force, comment les autres Padawan faisaient pour vivre avec une tresse qui pendouillait de cette manière ? Il roula sur le dos et fixa l'obscurité au-dessus de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Étant dans un nouvel endroit, ça lui était difficile. La couchette n'était pas encore la sienne, et la chambre ne lui appartenait pas non plus ; pas encore. Elle lui avait peut-être été donnée, mais elle donnait toujours l'impression d'appartenir à Obi-Wan. Il se sentait toujours comme un invité indésirable, un fardeau, et un dur rappel pour Obi-Wan. Un rappel qu'il était là, et Qui-Gon, non. Comment pouvait-on dormir avec ce poids sur la conscience ? Il ne faisait pas encore partie du Temple. Il était toujours l'ancien jeune esclave de Tatooine, le garçon pour qui, Maître Qui-Gon Jinn avait risqué sa carrière.

C'était la première nuit au Temple avec Obi-Wan comme son Maître Jedi. Ils étaient revenus de Naboo hier et il avait passé le reste de la journée à apprendre son nouveau quotidien. Il fronça les sourcils en repensant à Naboo. Il y avait eu de bonnes choses sur cette planète, Padmé détruisant le vaisseau de contrôle des droïdes, Padmé remportant la bataille contre la Fédération du Commerce, et, oh, avait-il mentionné Padmé ? Mais c'était aussi cette planète qui avait tué Qui-Gon, l'homme qu'il voulait réellement pour Maître Jedi, non pas qu'il ait un problème avec Obi-Wan. C'était juste qu'Obi-Wan ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi voudrait-il un Maître Jedi qui ne l'aimait pas ? Qui pensait qu'il était... quel était le mot ? Dangereux ? Comment pourraient-ils travailler ensemble si Obi-Wan ne voulait même pas de lui ?

Il soupira et roula sur le flanc, face à sa porte close. Quelque chose attira immédiatement son attention. Il cilla et s'assit, fixant la porte, la tête inclinée sur le côté, confus. Il y avait une lueur bleue brillante filtrant sous la porte et il ne pouvait imaginer d'où elle provenait. Il rejeta ses couvertures sur le côté et se leva de son lit. Qu'était cette lumière bleue ? Il marcha avec précaution vers la porte. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait d'appréhension et d'excitation. Il espérait que la mystérieuse lueur était quelque chose d'excitant et d'intéressant, où le soi disant mystère ne serait rien d'autre, hormis une déception. Manuellement, il entrouvrit la porte. L'ouverture était juste assez large pour observer à travers. Il se pencha en avant et jeta un œil dans le salon.

Il hoqueta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son cœur sembla louper quelques battements. Ça ne pouvait... Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son front butte contre la porte. Obi-Wan avait dit à Anakin qu'il allait dormir dans le salon cette nuit, ne désirant pas mettre les pieds dans l'ancienne chambre de Qui-Gon. Alors Anakin n'était pas surpris de le voir allongé sur le canapé, dormant d'un sommeil agité. Ses mouvements étaient brusques comme s'il était pris dans un rêve cauchemardesque. Son visage était crispé, comme s'il souffrait. Il marmonna dans son sommeil, ses paroles trop rapides et trop basses pour qu'Anakin puisse les comprendre. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui stupéfiait le garçon. Obi-Wan n'était pas à l'origine de la lueur bleue. Il y avait une silhouette bleutée debout au-dessus de lui. Grande, intimidante et une lueur azure l'auréolait. Anakin parvint à voir l'homme à travers l'aura. Et à son plus grand ébahissement, c'était un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Un homme mort. De longs cheveux dont une partie était attachée en arrière, une courte barbe, des épaules larges. C'était Qui-Gon Jinn.

Anakin battit des paupières, se demandant s'il était en train de rêver, mais la silhouette se tenait toujours au-dessus de son ancien Padawan. Anakin ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses pieds étaient enracinés dans sol, ses poumons incapables de respirer correctement : de courtes inspirations passant entre ses lèvres. Ses cordes vocales avaient également cessé de fonctionner. Comme tous ses sens, hormis son regard qui semblait lointain. Il put seulement voir Qui-Gon s'agenouiller à côté d'Obi-Wan qui rêvait.

Qui-Gon tendit la main et la posa sur la joue du jeune homme. Depuis son angle de vue, Anakin ne pouvait pas dire si la main bleutée touchait la joue ou si elle flottait près de la peau. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela sembla être efficace. Le corps d'Obi-Wan cessa de s'agiter, ses murmures s'apaisèrent et son visage se détendit. Sa tête pivota vers la main sur sa joue. Il avait l'air paisible et plus jeune. Ce petit rien annihila son ressentiment à l'égard de son nouveau Maître. Juste un petit rien. Un petit rien qui transforma son ressentiment en pitié. Réalisant que Qui-Gon manquait davantage à Obi-Wan qu'à lui, Anakin le plaignit. Il savait que Qui-Gon avait longtemps été avec lui. Il avait longtemps pris soin de lui. Qu'il meurt avait été un coup très dur. Anakin ne voulait pas en rajouter à sa peine.

Qui-Gon maintint sa main.

\- Je suis désolé... (il y eut un bref instant d'hésitation)... petit.

Les yeux d'Anakin se plissèrent de confusion. Petit ? Était-ce un surnom que Qui-Gon lui donnait ? Anakin ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait appelé Obi-Wan « petit » avant. Les deux noms dont il se souvenait étaient « Padawan » et « Obi-Wan ». Son titre et son nom. D'où « petit » pouvait-il bien venir ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te quitter aussi tôt mais, on ne m'a pas donné le choix. Même en l'envisageant, l'alternative était trop insupportable. Je devais partir. Ce devait être moi. Je suis navré d'être parti trop vite pour pouvoir te dire tout ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre. Ce n'était pas censé être mes derniers mots. Je ne voulais pas que ça le soit.

Qui-Gon ferma les yeux, comme pour retenir quelque chose puis les rouvrit.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal encore une fois, ce n'était pas mon intention. Tu sais comment je réagis lorsque je suis pris dans quelque chose. C'est une habitude dont je n'ai jamais pu me défaire, et j'en suis navré. La vérité, petit, c'est que tu aurais dû être fait Chevalier il y a des années. J'ai été égoïste et aie voulu te garder sous mon aile un petit peu plus longtemps. Depuis ces deux dernières années, le Conseil faisait pression sur moi pour que je te laisse passer tes épreuves. A chaque fois, j'ai refusé, leur disant que tu étais trop jeune et pas prêt. (il secoua la tête.) J'étais celui qui n'était pas prêt. Toi, tu l'étais. Tu as grandi trop vite pour moi. Pourquoi as-tu grandi aussi vite, petit ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé manquer de temps pour te le dire. Je me suis toujours dit que j'avais le temps. Jusqu'au matin du jour où le Sith m'a tué, je me suis dit : « Quand as-tu grandi ? » Un instant tu avais treize ans et l'instant d'après, vingt-trois. C'est passé si vite. J'étais là tout le temps, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir été absent.

Il se tue et soupira.

\- Je n'étais pas prêt, répéta-t-il. Xanatos a pratiquement causé ma chute et m'a rendu méfiant envers ceux qui tentaient de se rapprocher de moi. La mort de Tahl m'a rapproché du Côté Obscur, à ce moment-là, je le voulais et j'en avais besoin. (Avec le dos de sa main, Qui-Gon caressa la joue d'Obi-Wan.) Tu m'as sauvé ces deux fois. Tu étais ma lumière, mon phare de l'espoir pendant ces sombres périodes. Je n'aurai pas pu demander meilleur et plus loyal Padawan que toi. Tu es mon héritage, Obi-Wan. Tu porteras et transmettras mon enseignement. (Qui-Gon esquissa un rire.) Mais pas mes croyances. Nous n'avons jamais pu nous mettre d'accord là-dessus.

Appuyé contre l'entrebâillement, Anakin était hypnotisé par ce dont il était témoin. C'était une scène privée et il savait qu'il devait les laisser tous les deux durant cet instant, mais s'il ne pouvait pas en être le témoin... qui pourra dire ce qui c'était passé ? Qui-Gon partirait et Obi-Wan ne saurait jamais. Il sentait qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour raconter ce qui c'était passé. Pour être capable de dire à Obi-Wan que son Maître avait réellement pensé à lui un jour. Quelqu'un se devait de le faire, et ce quelqu'un, c'était lui.

\- Tu as l'impression de ne pas être prêt pour les défis à venir, mais tu es fort, Padawan. Tu es prêt. Ce sera difficile. Ce sera épuisant. Mais je sais que tu traverseras chaque épreuve. Elles feront de toi un homme fort et sage. Il y aura des instants où tu te sentiras seul, abandonné, comme maintenant. Mais tu n'es pas seul, petit. Tu n'es jamais seul. Quand je souffrais, j'ai t'ai accepté comme mon Padawan, et tu m'as guéri. Laisse Anakin en faire de même pour toi. Ne le repousse pas à cause de ton chagrin, comme je l'ai fait il y a des années. C'est ça qui garde les plaies ouvertes. Crois-moi, Padawan, j'en sais quelque chose.

Obi-Wan remua dans son sommeil, roulant sur le dos. Anakin ne voyait plus son visage pour savoir s'il dormait toujours paisiblement.

\- Tu ne peux pas me voir ou me sentir, mais je ne serai jamais loin de toi. Je serai toujours là.

Qui-Gon profita de la position d'Obi-Wan pour placer sa main sur son cœur. Obi-Wan sembla inspirer à l'exact moment où la main de Qui-Gon toucha sa poitrine, comme s'il l'avait senti. Puis il expira.

\- Tu as aussi tes amis, Bant et Garen. Il y a Yoda et Mace. Tu n'es jamais seul. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un vers qui tu pourras te tourner si tu as besoin d'aide. Ne les rejette pas comme je l'ai fait. Sur ce point, Obi-Wan, j'espère que tu n'es pas comme moi.

Anakin cligna des yeux tandis qu'il découvrait cet aspect de Qui-Gon qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Qui-Gon Jinn avec un défaut. Il avait étudié l'homme de haute taille au moment où il l'avait rencontré. Pour lui, Qui-Gon était un homme sans défauts, la parfaite image d'un Jedi. Il avait eu l'espoir de devenir exactement comme lui, apprendre tout ce qu'il lui aurait enseigné et appliquer ses enseignements dans sa vie. Le voir admettre avoir un défaut permettait à Anakin de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seulement un Jedi. Il était également humain. Il était un homme comme les autres.

Gardant sa main sur la poitrine d'Obi-Wan, le vieil homme poursuivit :

\- Je suis fier de toi, Padawan. Tu as dépassé mes attentes. Toutes mes attentes. (Il déplaça sa main pour toucher la tête d'Obi-Wan et celui-ci gémit et changea de position.) Ne laisse pas le désespoir t'entraîner vers le bas. Vis. Vis pour moi, petit, dit-il avant de disparaître.

\- M... Maître ? entendit Anakin tandis qu'Obi-Wan relevait la tête. Il s'assit lentement et balaya les alentours du regard, comme s'il cherchait son ancien Maître. Il gémit et se pencha en avant, se frottant les yeux. Anakin perçut des murmures inintelligibles. Il leva à nouveau la tête et Anakin put voir le chagrin sur son visage. L'enfant inclina mentalement la tête sur le côté. Il n'avait jamais vu Obi-Wan pleurer une seule fois son Maître. L'avait-il fait en cachette. Ou l'avait-il déjà pleuré ?

Anakin battit en retraite tandis qu'Obi-Wan se rallongeait sur le canapé. Il soupira, se sentant remué par ce qu'il avait vu. Obi-Wan avait eu de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Qui-Gon. Si seulement il avait eu quelqu'un de semblable en grandissant sur Tatooine. Bien sûr, il avait eu sa mère. Il aimait sa mère, mais il avait toujours voulu une figure paternelle pour prendre soin de lui et de sa mère, pour veiller sur eux, s'assurer qu'ils soient en sécurité. Pour être l'homme de la maison.

\- Sois là pour lui, Ani.

La soudaine voix derrière lui le fit sursauter, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, son sang courant dans son corps. Il hoqueta et se retourna vivement. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et quelque peu effrayés. Non pas qu'il l'aurait admis si on le lui avait demandé. Le fantôme bleu de Qui-Gon se tenait désormais derrière lui.

\- Maître Qui-Gon, monsieur ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Qui-Gon le gratifia d'un sourire familier.

\- Bonjour, Ani. (Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre au niveau d'Anakin.) Il a besoin de toi maintenant. Plus que jamais, dit-il en regardant par dessus la tête de l'enfant, à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Le garçon tourna la tête, mais de là où il était, il n'eut pas une vision nette d'Obi-Wan. Il se retourna vers le fantôme.

\- Pourquoi vous vous montrez à moi et pas à lui ? C'est normal pour un Jedi ? questionna-t-il en indiquant la présence de Qui-Gon.

Celui-ci rit et secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas normal. Je dois encore totalement m'immerger dans la Force. Alors je ne pourrais plus me montrer à Obi-Wan, qu'importe combien je le désire. Il a besoin de surmonter ma mort en premier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable d'accepter ma mort, il ne pourra pas me voir, mais même s'il le pouvait, je ne me montrerai pas à lui. Il a besoin de voler de ses propres ailes maintenant. S'il savait qu'il pouvait me parler comme ça, il viendrait toujours me demander conseil et savoir. Il a besoin de voler de ses propres ailes, maintenant, répéta-t-il. (il lança un regard sévère à Anakin.) Je te serai reconnaissant si tu ne lui disais rien de tout ça.

Anakin acquiesça promptement.

\- Bien... bien sûr, monsieur. Ma bouche restera close.

Qui-Gon inclina la tête.

\- Merci, Ani. Puis-je te demander une faveur ?

Anakin hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Je veillerai sur lui, je le jure, Maître Qui-Gon.

Le vieil homme sourit.

\- Je te remercie. Il en a besoin. (Il soupira et gratifia le garçon d'un regard contrit.) Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te former, Anakin. Mais je te promets que tu es entre de bonnes mains. Obi-Wan ferra de son mieux et je n'aurai pas pu compter sur quelqu'un de plus capable. Enfin... peut-être Yoda, dit-il avec un ton taquin. (L'enfant grimaça à l'idée du petit troll vert l'instruisant. Qui-Gon rit de lui.) Fais-lui confiance, Ani. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre.

Le garçon ne put que hocher la tête. Qui-Gon sourit à nouveau.

\- Au revoir, Ani.

\- Je vous reverrais ? lança vivement Anakin, ne voulant pas que ce moment s'achève.

Qui-Gon acquiesça.

\- Quand viendra le temps pour toi de me rejoindre dans la Force. Mais ce ne sera pas avant des années. Toutefois si tu écoutes avec un esprit clair durant les instants de conflits, tu pourras m'entendre murmurer des conseils dans ton oreille.

Anakin approuva.

\- Je suppose que je peux faire ça, dit-il avec un sourire. Merci, Maître Qui-Gon, monsieur.

\- Que la Force soit avec toi, répondit le fantôme tandis qu'il s'évanouissait.

\- Que la force soit avec vous, dit-il rapidement, retournant la célèbre phrase des Jedi.

Il fixa l'emplacement vide où Qui-Gon avait été agenouillé avant de pivoter sur ses talons pour regarder à travers l'entrebâillement. Qui-Gon était revenu à côté d'Obi-Wan, agenouillé près de son ancien étudiant comme il l'avait fait pour lui, juste avant. Anakin le vit se pencher en avant et déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis, il se recula et observa son visage. Il effleura sa joue.

\- Dors en paix, mon Padawan, murmura-t-il avant de disparaître une fois de plus dans la Force.

Anakin referma sa porte et retourna au lit. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
